


早午餐

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, nereko, 老鱼精组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: aka仗着有钱了不起啊！有半强制





	早午餐

1.  
Vulko把自行车锁在台桩上，体重超过250的保安“◎_◎”这样看着他。  
“别人也这么锁。”他指指不远处那辆。  
“那台车，2万美金。”保安说。  
“这算歧视，先生。”Vulko推开了门。  
泽贝尔大厦，他们叫它“吸金器”，和吸尘器互用那种，在市中心制造着无法被投诉的光污染，像个大金龟子。  
Vulko穿过大厅忙碌的人群，简直跟穿梭在中央车站一样，而且如果你老低头看，会以为自己在什么春夏鞋类发布会现场。他把名字报给总台，穿着制服的年轻姑娘用一把巨大的塑料枪扫描他的脸，然后给他一张卡让他直接去顶层。

 

Mera小姐，Vulko觉得自己的后半生很难再遇到那么美好的女孩子了，倒不是说他对她起了什么色心，上帝可鉴，Vulko弯得不行。（*上帝：喵喵喵？  
他为这个“早午餐”计划奔走有十年了，十年，每周七天，将近4千个工作日，一天都没有断过。Vulko早上刷牙时就会开始翻他的本子，然后思考着怎么去说服下一个资助者。“早午餐”的受益人是纽约的流浪汉们，目前可能是他们经营得最好的一个阶段，每周三次两辆面包车会停到固定的地方，里面装满了手工三明治，纸杯豆奶里都混了一勺蛋白粉，用来满足一天的蛋白质需求。也不是总缺钱，但是管账的Orm几乎每周都会通知他，某个资金链很快就要自身不保。他们何止有Plan A和Plan B，“早午餐”的Plan二十六个字母都不够记的。

他们一开始不知道Mera是泽贝尔的小公主，以为和Arthur一样是热心公益的学生。她那天把Vulko拉到一边，偷偷告诉他这个好消息。  
“我想先和你说，因为我也才跟我爸爸提，他说，”她很兴奋地喘了口气，像只美丽的热带鸟一样，“他会给‘早午餐’提供长期资金链。”  
“真是个好消息，我说Mera，这真是个好消息，应该告诉大家。”Vulko很高兴。  
“但那是一笔大数目，我父亲的意思是，他可以考虑5年以上，当然了要先看过我们的财务状况，然后再考虑是不是……”  
“什么？几年？”  
“5年。他说再多的话他需要考虑，你懂的，主要是税务问题，还不能动现有的基金会，所以我们的股东……”  
“基金会？”  
“我们已经有一个，我是说不是赞助的那种，就是我们自己有一个，关于海马保护区的。所以如果超过5年就有税务重叠了，我爸爸只愿意先签5年，然后……”  
“Mera Mera……”Vulko觉得大脑有点过载，他抬起手试图让说话越来越快的年轻女孩冷静片刻，自己喘了一口气，“海马保护区据我所知……我想请问你父亲的名字？”

2.  
“你有5分钟，”顶楼打开就是有三个乒乓台那么长的桌子，后面只坐着一位年长的女士，“Nereus先生已经看过所有的报表了，这只是一次例行会面，你不需要给他看任何文件，他也不会看，并且Mera小姐不会出面，她能不能继续在‘早午餐’担任义工要等下周二的律师回答会，在她十分坚持的前提下应该不会有问题，所有的事情只需要你回答、点头、就可以了。”  
Vulko微微张着嘴听她说完，他眼睛很大，下睫毛长长地点缀在眼袋上，嘴唇张开的样子也不愚蠢，连法令纹都看起来很诚恳。于是那位女士微微笑了一下，只不过看起来对她来讲好像快速而低声的说话要比笑一下更轻松容易些。  
“不要说多余的话，Nereus先生今天心情不好。”  
“不好？”Vulko紧张起来了。  
“各种原因，你懂的。他一大早就朝我笑了，吓得我吃了哮喘药，简直想现在就退休。”  
“呃……我懂，有时候，有些人笑起来就那什么。”Vulko歪歪头表示他理解。  
“门开后沿着左边的地毯花纹走。祝你好运。”

然后Vulko忘记了这一句。  
自动门在他背后关上的时候他忘记了前台秘书的提醒，尽头的桌子后面坐了一个人，背对着他在看外面，阳光浓烈射进来照在Vulko脸上让他睁不开眼，于是他就忘记了。  
他在Nereus转过来的时候眯着眼睛沿着中线一直走过去，尴尬地想起倒退20年自己曾经在学校慈善晚会上走T台，他当时穿了什么来着？渔网背心和人造皮丁字裤，Vulko记得渔网上面粘了很多水钻，走完还掉了几颗。

“Mera缠着我说了很久，我曾怀疑是什么欺骗陷阱。”  
“当然不会，Nereus先生。”  
Vulko走到了桌边，他现在想起来不应该走中间这个警告了，为时已晚。这个角度阳光不会照到人的眼睛了，他想他刚才就像聚光灯下的老鼠。  
“Nuidis Vulko，为什么做‘早午餐’？不要跟我讲煽情故事。”

Vulko终于见到了Mera的父亲，他看起来不像老到会有Mera那么大的女儿，稍微再年轻一点，杂志上的照片修图过度了，他的下颚很宽，红色和白色夹杂的头发往后梳着，分不清是发胶使用过度还是毛发坚硬，鬓角近乎纯白。他的嘴唇告诉Vulko泽贝尔的祖辈至少有一半来自北欧，像在纸上用刀片划出一条线一样。他的睫毛是浅色的，虹膜也很浅，压在眉骨下，像深海鱼。  
“一位小姐继承的遗产，她把权利移交给我。”  
“那位小姐呢？”  
Nereus的声音和他的体格比起来算轻的，他仿佛在用胸腔共鸣发音，只是张张嘴意思意思。  
“她现在是家庭主妇，就是普通妇人。”  
“为什么坚持了那么久？你自己的财产状况，够寒酸的。”  
“我只是……”  
“不要讲煽情故事，Vulko。”  
Nereus用食指抵着嘴唇，Vulko很不清醒地觉得他有点像接吻鱼。  
“不想半途而废。”  
Nereus嗤笑了一声，Vulko的后背出了汗。  
“我自愿的，想做好这份工作，在我还做的动的时候。”  
“Atlanna都不管？是叫这个名字？”  
“半年会给她看一次帐，她儿子一直在帮忙。”  
“她有没有让你停下来。”  
“我说不用，我们现在的经营状况……”  
Nereus举起手让他不用继续下去，Vulko噎回去后半句，咬住了下嘴唇。

他不知道，这个房间是特殊设计的，光线不会挡住也不会影响Nereus的位子，他需要欣赏时只需要转过身，或者看向前方。阳光落在Vulko的人中以下，Nereus清晰地看到他纠结的皱纹，还有被牙齿咬到发白的嘴唇，现在收回去了，那块嘴唇上冒出了红血丝，湿漉漉的。  
“你是自虐狂吗？”Nereus问他，补充，“我不是说性行为方面。”  
Vulko在考虑这句话算不算骚扰，他搜肠刮肚，觉得腿酸。  
“或许。”  
“或许？”  
“我觉得……”  
“满足？”  
“满足。”  
Nereus站起来，Vulko恐惧地发现他十分高大，他应该看得出来Nereus的坐高已经很惊人了，他绷在西装外套下的手臂肌肉也很惊人。但是Vulko见惯那些加高座椅的会计师，他以为Nereus只是壮，他现在都能感觉到后背的汗了。  
Nereus绕过桌子，Vulko脚跟微微磕着地毯，像一只随时准备逃跑的老兔子，他告诉自己不要后退不要后退，想想那笔钱。然后Nereus凑过来，Vulko从他额头上皱纹看到他的瞳孔，往后退了一步，汗流到了裤腰。

3.  
“Mera，”Nereus顿了顿，Vulko不知道他是不是闻了他，他出来前漱过口，一路上只喝了水，他早上洗过澡了虽然现在出了汗，老天他在出汗，Vulko强迫自己想想美元上的富兰克林，“是我的女儿，我非常爱她。”  
“她很好，十分优秀。”Vulko连忙说。  
“我不知道她沉迷于师生恋？”Nereus的眉头皱了起来，眼睛里的光线有点过冷了。  
“师生？不不，我和她，Nereus先生我不是，没有。”Vulko着急到想晕过去了。  
“哦？”  
“就像看一个晚辈，我要是有孩子也有那么大了。我，”Vulko的脑子里霓虹灯一样亮着不要乱说话不要乱说话，“我只约会男人。”  
“哦。”Nereus半侧过身。  
【哦什么，他在哦什么？】Vulko简直想吼出来，【5分钟到了吗？到了吗！】  
“她很信赖你。”  
“我想我值得。”  
Nereus笑了起来，他嘴角的纹路以一种很英俊的弧度扩散开来，这下轮到Vulko皱眉了。  
“‘早午餐’现在的财务状况是10年来最佳的。”  
“是的。”  
“要它锦上添花吗？”  
“不，Nereus先生，维持现状就很好。”  
“Nereus就可以，你不是我的管家。不想扩大？”  
“我能力有限。”  
“有了钱都好办。”  
“不一定的，Nereus。”  
“我可以，换掉你。”

Vulko现在就想跑出去。

“为什么只提供纸包三明治？”Nereus继续审问他。  
“因为没有餐具即使发生哄抢也不会很危险。”  
“为什么杯子没有吸管？”  
“同样的原因。”  
“发生过事故吗？”  
“每个月都会。”  
“Mera她……”  
“不会的，别担心。配餐车是退役军用车改装的。”  
“总有风险。”  
“走在路上都会被花盆砸中。”  
Nereus转头看向Vulko，通常没人会那么冒死说这种话，他这个年纪的更不会。他应该温顺，紧张，像一只绵羊。Nereus都闻到Vulko的汗味儿了，暖暖的，他很紧张，因为要谈的是一笔大数目，可以让他动心到犯罪的大数目。Nereus上次这么做的时候，那个人一进门就恨不得跪着舔他的鞋，但他不用口水擦鞋。  
“Mera的空手道是我教的。”Nereus突然说。  
“是糸东流。”Vulko懂这句话的意思，Mera足以自保。（*四大流派之一  
“行家？”Nereus的声音轻快起来，舌头勾着划过上颚。  
“学过。”  
“现在呢？我是说空手道。”  
“我后来转去剑道了。”  
“为什么只提供豆奶？”Nereus突然话锋一转。  
“大部分流浪汉都长期营养不良，乳糖不耐会加重他们的身体负担。”  
“蛋白粉也是？”  
“有品牌资助的。”  
“别在你们的车上印泽贝尔的图案。”Nereus很嫌弃地说了一句。  
Vulko突然弯起嘴角，眼睛也发亮了，这句话意思就是，成了。

Nereus回到桌前按下通话键，让把后面的安排往后移，Vulko有点迷惑不解地看着他，他以为他们谈完了。好吧，看起来他像是被审讯了一通。  
“说说你自己。”  
Nereus转到客座沙发前，坐下，他没有让Vulko坐，他只能尴尬地转向他，继续站着。

4.  
“说什么？”Vulko问。  
“你给自己列的薪水连勉强生活都不够，你在用‘早午餐’压榨自己？哦对了，你刚才说了你是自虐狂。不是性行为方面的那种。”  
客座的沙发很低，Neresu的视线基本和Vulko的裆部齐平，他看到他小腹快速收了一下。  
“我没说是……算了。我还有一份工作。”  
“在社区交空手道和剑道。”  
“对。”  
Vulko应该想到，像泽贝尔这样的大企业，早就把他调查得清清楚楚的了。Nereus不是在问他，他只是在确认他有没有撒谎。一旦想通了这一点，他就很坦然了，既然自己已经像一本被翻烂的旧书，还有什么可慌张的。  
“够你开销吗？”  
“够。”  
“你没有结婚？只是随便聊聊。”  
“没。”  
“同性恋？”  
“对。”  
“什么时候发觉的？”Nereus用手指摸摸自己的嘴唇。  
“大学的时候，这个你也能查到？”  
Vulko忍不住说，他的语气里带了点惊讶和抱怨，Nereus很喜欢他挑高的沙哑的嗓音。  
“伴侣？”  
“没有。”  
“上一个是？”  
“1年前。”  
“腻了，他还是你？”  
Vulko再次咬住了嘴唇，光从侧面打过来，他半边脸白得像透明的。  
“他，还是，你？”Nereus问。  
“我。”  
“一直空窗？”  
“是。”  
“你要是想要了怎么办？别紧张，我说了，随便聊聊。”

Vulko咬紧了牙齿。Nereus的瞳孔像猫一样在黑暗里缩小，浅色的虹膜比玻璃珠还要冷，那张嘴吐出刀片一样的话，他仗着自己有钱，而Vulko需要这笔钱。言语侮辱他都习惯了，但是通常情况下，考虑到Vulko可以录音去告发，没人会问那么露骨的私人问题。或者也可以说，没人会对一个半老头子性骚扰，Vulko还没有遇到过。他以为自己已经过了这个年龄，他的脸也不吸引人，呃，好吧他在地铁上被捏过屁股，但是对方看到他的脸后的表情他可以笑一年。（*插一句，威廉达福身材超好  
他不知道Nereus为什么要这样，这只是一个慈善资助，对泽贝尔对Mera，有益无害。Vulko只能想到这是有钱人的怪癖，他们喜欢把什么都踩在脚底下，再碾一碾。他动用一部分没有因为生气而混乱的脑细胞，大概计算了一下“早午餐”的资金状况，如果没有泽贝尔的资助，他们还能抗多久。他的本子上至少还有四个名单没有去拜访，Vulko回想着他们的名字。  
“你还有四个备用名单，要我说出名字吗？我记得我有张单子，哦在这里。”  
Nereus从胸袋里掏出一张折起来的小卡片，展开它。  
Vulko把把那些名字划掉了，他甚至在考虑要不要用笔把所有的Plan都划掉，Nereus知道一切，这个变态的有钱佬！上帝保佑Mera不要遗传到她爸的变态。  
（*上帝：喵？

5.  
“自慰。”Vulko吐出这个词，他的颧骨因为愤怒和另外的原因红了起来。  
“后面？”  
“都有。”  
Nereus似乎很满意地点点头，Vulko想一棍子打爆他。  
“通常多久一次？”  
Vulko真的很认真的想了想，他事后觉得自己是不是有毛病，或者是像Nereus所说的性行为方面有点自虐，他竟然，想了想再回答他。他能看出什么，他难道能钻进前列腺里面研究它多久被刺激一次吗！  
“三天到四天。”他答了，眼看着Nereus的笑容越来越大。  
“想什么？”  
“什么？”Vulko一下子没明白。  
“自慰的时候，你想什么？性幻想总要有对象吧。前男友？”  
“有时。”  
“其他时候呢？我喜欢《OUT》，可惜年龄都太小。”（*男同杂志  
Vulko睁大了眼睛，他怎么都没有想到话题要进行到这一步。  
“你，我是说……Mera她？哦算了，当我没有说过。”Vulko可以想象富人之间各取所需的联姻。  
“Mera……我不会让她走到这一步的。”Nereus的声音柔和了下来，语调间的轻佻也没有了。  
“她值得非常好的生活，非常非常好的那种。”Vulko很认真地说。  
“她母亲也很宠爱她，可惜她再婚后不能常常见到女儿。”Nereus是真的很遗憾。  
“Mera很坚强，很自信，她很有责任心。”  
“别耍花枪，Vulko。”  
Nereus的语调又轻飘起来，他要继续刚才的话题。  
“Mera如果知道她父亲是这样的人。”  
“哦？你想告诉她什么？Vulko？”  
Vulko愣住了，他说不出口。他可以受尽侮辱，他甚至已经想到最糟糕的结果，但是他不会说的，他大概真的是受虐狂。

Nereus举起一只手，动了动手指头，“过来。”  
Vulko梦游一样走过去，脚尖抵着Nereus的，低着头看着他。  
“你幻想什么？”  
Nereus坐直了背，他的下巴离Vulko的裤带不过一个拳头的距离。  
“大多数时候，是以前的恋人。”  
“恋人？这个词好像你还爱着他们。”  
“我爱过的。”  
“其他时候呢？”  
“我想不到，只能不去幻想。”  
“那有什么用？”Nereus一脸好像在给他打抱不平一样。  
“是没什么用。”Vulko苦笑了一下。  
“你摸自己吗？”Nereus的手放到了Vulko的大腿上，从膝盖往大腿根摸去，他还顺便抓住了想要后退的他。  
“是。”Vulko一瞬间觉得腿软。  
“很舒服？”  
Nereus的手已经到了他的腰带上，停在那里一秒，一只手往下，手指摸向了裤子的前襟。  
“会。”Vulko不但脸红而且浑身颤栗起来。  
Nereus很仔细地摸了摸那里，他伸手的速度很快Vulko根本没来及的躲，他的手很大，一把就能包住他的下体，整个都包住了。暖融融的，Nereus笑起来，抬着头看着Vulko，他正喘着气往下看他，于是Nereus稍微紧了紧手指，揉了起来。Vulko腿软了一下，被Nereus带着倒在他身上，他用膝盖顶着沙发想站回去，但是裆部被整个握着。Vulko咬紧了牙齿，头上冒出了汗。Nereus另一只手往上，从Vulko特意穿上的衬衣前襟轻飘飘地掠过，隔着前袋覆在他的胸口上。  
“那你以后可以幻想这一次了。”Nereus说，等着掌心被一颗小小的凸起顶着。

6.  
Vulko最少有三次想要逃跑。

秘书的提示音是第一次。Nereus把他拉回来了，隔着衬衣吻上了他的乳头，顺势把他的衬衣从裤子里拉出来，手从里面伸进去一直摸到他在吻的地方，速度快到激得他膝盖都软了。

Vulko踢了Nereus一脚是第二次。Nereus忍着痛把他扑倒在地板上，把那张小卡片展开贴在他眼前，不是Vulko以为的资助人名单，是他大学时候那张荒唐的T台照。黑白照片不能掩盖他的面容，甚至清楚看清从渔网里露出来的乳头，贴着星星贴纸，还有包裹在丁字裤里饱满的阴茎，他当时还在里面塞了一只袜子。  
Nereus得逞了，Vulko惊讶得说不出话，他应该考虑到泽贝尔的势力的。Nereus解皮带的速度快得惊人，Vulko想要逃跑时已经被脱了裤子，内裤和外裤堆在膝盖上，他绊了一下跌在地板上。

Vulko用写字台上的笔架往Nereus脸上抽是第三次。  
他已经被脱光了下身，还穿着袜子，衬衣解开了面朝着玻璃板紧紧贴着。冰冷的触感刺激着他的胸口和已经勃起的阴茎，Nereus塞进去两根手指，这个变态办公室的抽屉里竟然放着润滑。Vulko在呻吟了，他糟糕地发现自己在这种不健康的性交状态下竟然感觉到了满足，他已经很久没有欲望了。  
Nereus挡住了攻击，把笔架扔到地上，在他背后喘得特别大声，他的喘息声被Vulko的耳廓接收到，回应是整个背都红了起来。  
“真紧……”Nereus啃着他的肩胛骨，手指抵抗着肠道的收缩，卖力地扩张着，“你身材保持得真不错，你很在意自己的外貌。”  
Vulko一句话都说不出来，他看到玻璃板上朦胧的水雾被他蹭出一条条清晰的线，怎么都想不到一次慈善募捐会发展到现在这种地步。他感觉到背后Nereus抽出了手指并且在快速地做着什么，然后一个滚烫的，他知道是什么，他当然知道，紧紧抵到他的穴口上。  
“不。”  
“为什么不！”Nereus凶狠地问他，然后温柔地啃咬他的脖子。  
“不，不该是这样，我只是过来，我只是……”Vulko滑了下来坐在地板上，并且哭了出来。

“嘘……嘘……”Nereus意外地没有强来，他抱着他，让他坐在自己的大腿上。  
“你不能这样。”Vulko擦掉眼泪，胸口因为各种情绪的冲击还在发闷。  
“不能什么样？”Nereus的声音里有笑意。  
“我只是过来谈事情的，你和谁都在这里乱交配吗！”  
“我当你是吃醋了。”  
“我们才第一次见面！”  
“你没和酒吧里第一次见面的人上过床？在厕所里互相口交？”  
Vulko答不上来。  
“哦，Vulko，你长着一张那么禁欲的脸，真是浪费。”  
Nereus说着，抬高Vulko的屁股，把自己的老二塞进了他的穴里。

7.  
Vulko从来没有在办公室里被操过。  
他有过男朋友，做过荒唐事，当然，最荒唐的那件被Nereus挖出来了。但是他没在办公室里，被操到尖叫，也没有被压在办公椅里被操，也没有被压在办公桌上被操，并且不但被操，Nereus抽出来后还塞进了跳蛋。  
Vulko在工作方面一直有点，Nereus所说的自虐，他很喜欢在这种自我摧残和自我牺牲里找到生存的价值。办公室这个地方对他来讲，就算不是神圣吧，至少不是一个做爱的地方。

他现在被搂在Nereus的怀里，发着抖，嘴都合不拢，方便Nereus去搅他的舌头。口水滴下来，被地毯吸走，同时被吸走的，还有他后穴里不断溢出的肠液，混合着苹果味儿的润滑剂。  
他很久没有那么刺激的性爱了，现在短短时间里就被Nereus玩得一塌糊涂，操得一片泥泞。他捏着Nereus的肩膀，在他的锁骨上留下自己的齿印，Nereus捏着他老二的底端，因为眼前的景象爽得简直不亦乐乎。  
“你看，你不该压抑自己。”他在Vulko耳边说着，一边说一边舔舔他，啃啃他。  
“你不知道世界卫生组织列出过最佳的工作时间吗？”  
“超出这个时间会影响健康的。”  
“你不想阳痿吧。”  
Vulko气得打了他一下，正好甩在脸上，但是力气不大。  
Nereus把他翻过来，一下子抽出了跳蛋，Vulko喊出了声，往后仰起了头。  
“你想打很久了对吧，”Nereus把自己的阴茎塞进去，Vulko的肠道因为跳蛋的卖力工作，又松又湿，那么柔软承受住了他，“我应该是你遇到过最过分的登徒子。”  
他动了起来，缓慢的、坚定的，Vulko喘了口气，往后看了他一眼。  
“你是不是要告诉我，不只我？”  
Nereus把他拉起来，下巴搁在他的肩膀上问。  
“有人对你下手？谁？同事？流浪汉？地铁色狼？”  
Vulko喘了一下，在Nereus深深顶入的时候扭着腰。  
“地铁里，我的天哪……他怎么对你的？捏你的屁股？掏出了老二蹭你？”  
“闭嘴，Nereus……”  
“不！我不甘心，我也要。”  
Nereus抱着快速抽插起来，一边动一边说，“我要在深夜的地铁里干你！”  
“别……啊啊啊！慢一点，慢一点。”  
“每一站开门的时候你都会吓得夹紧，我迫不及待了。”  
“别，别这样，你不能那么过分。”  
“你会喜欢的。你才第一次见我就和我在这里干起来了。”  
“是你说就当这里是在酒吧里，我能和酒客打炮为什么不能和你！”Vulko咬牙切齿。  
“会说狠话了？你和酒吧里的有没有第二次过？”  
“没！当然没！”  
“那不行，你现在也该知道我的自信心有多么容易受伤了，”Nereus说着无赖话，“我要和你有第二次！”  
“做梦去吧。”  
“我要和你在地铁里干。”  
“滚蛋！”  
“我的蛋在你屁股外面，我试过了，塞不进去。”  
“哦，Nereus……”  
Vulko简直欲哭无泪，他快要到了，又一次，Nereus耐力要命地好，他觉得自己这把老骨头要吃不消了。  
“那你来选。”  
“放，放开，我要……Nereus，放开我，我的腰，你是不是想要我的命，然后去和别人操……”  
“你嫉妒了，我很欣慰。”  
Nereus松开了捏着Vulko老二的手，让他射出来，射在玻璃板上，射在刚才那一摊旁边。他不再说话，专心地操他，然后违背Vulko意志的又一次全部射了进去。

“不要地铁站的话，酒吧？”  
喘息平稳后Nereus继续问，Vulko摇头。  
“你们做三明治的地方？”  
Vulko疯狂摇头。  
“我家？不行，那里我都不愿意去。”  
Vulko叹着气，在Nereus拔出来的时候哆嗦。  
“你家？我要去你家。”  
Vulko想摇头，但是他被Nereus压着接吻，摇头简直就是在变换姿势而已。他颓丧地叹气，后背被压到玻璃板上，因为精液黏在后背而生气。

8.  
Mera在工作间外面训话，训他爸的话。  
“你！好几次了！”她用手指戳着Nereus的肩膀，“非员工不得进入！你的口罩呢！帽子呢！手套呢！要是被查出来你知道Vulko会怎么样！”  
“怎么样？”他问。  
“被审查啊，这里要被封了，他得写无数的报告‘早午餐’才能重开！你干嘛这么折腾他！”

Mera吼够了，把Nereus赶回他的豪华车里，气呼呼地戴上帽子回到工作间。  
“我骂了他了。”她报告说。  
Vulko大半个脸都藏在口罩里，点点头表示知道了。  
“你们今天还约会去吗？”Mera问。  
Vulko举着一大把卷心菜，不知道怎么回答好。  
“那个餐厅很难订的，他本来今天要飞新加坡的，订到了就推了。去吧。”Mera说完戴上了口罩继续给三明治打包。  
Vulko也低下头忙碌，等装完箱再去找Nereus，他心想。这次要拒绝他，不能像上次那么心软。他的自行车还停在泽贝尔大楼外，Vulko突然想到，接下来的时间里他就在思考怎么才能既不去约会还能把车子要回来，简直是个超级难的题目，比拉赞助都要难上很多。

Nereus：“不约会别想拿回自行车！”  
250斤的保安：“老板说得对！”

.fin


End file.
